Rediscovering the Frontier
by Crowsister
Summary: After seven human years of peace in the Digital world, the need for the Legendary Warriors is rising again. But what happens when they get captured? Who will come save them? OC/OC, Takuya/Zoe, OC/OC.


A/N: Hello! Thanks for choosing this story to read, it means a lot.

Warnings: there may be some bad Spanish translations, wrong locations, curse words, some racism, and seemingly random singing (which will be explained).

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, the locations mentioned, the Digimon kids from the show, or the lyrics used in this story. I only own Charles, Amber, Rosa, and Jonah. And their families. And there might be some modified songs.

* * *

><p>FOX RUN DRIVE, CEDER RAPIDS, IOWA<br>09:00 JUNE 22, 2011

She was walking home from horseback riding lessons like she always did on Fridays. She was in her jeans, leather jacket, and riding boots. Her backpack was on her back, contents jingling every so often. She was smiling, humming a Rodney Atkins song softly as she walked. She blinked when her cell phone started ringing.

"If you're goin' through Hell, keep on goin'. Don't stop now, if you're scared don't show it. You might get out 'fore the devil even knows you're there," it sang before she took it out of her pocket. She looked confusedly at the screen. No caller ID…that only happened when someone unknown was calling her or her sister was calling her from school.

"_It's probably just Sarah calling from school,"_ she thought as she answered it, "Hello?"

"Amber Willows. Listen carefully," a male voice on the other end replied, "Go to the Iowa Interstate Railroad on 6th street at noon. Do not be late for your destiny." He hung up. She stared at the phone, confused.

"What's going on?" she asked it quietly.

Something in her took root. A wild longing to go where the voice was…it almost scared her, but she was too distracted by the wild feeling to be scared of it. She felt like there was no threat. She rushed home. She had to grab a few things.

* * *

><p><strong>10:00 JUNE 22, 2011<strong>

**CENTRAL PARK, NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK  
><strong>

"It's the real authentic, leave y'all dented. Forget what you heard, if I said it, I meant it. I did it for real while y'all pretended. Back for more, startin' the war to end it," he rapped as people passed him by. A baseball cap was in his hand and people put some change in it as they walked by. The sun beat down on his skin as it did his ancestors as they worked on the plantations. Granted, he was being paid and this was a part time job/hobby, some still looked down on him in distaste. He prayed it was because of their assuming that he was a twelve year old homeless boy with a deep voice for his age. Lord forbid it was because of his skin. He got enough shit about that.

He groaned when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He put the money he earned in his pocket as he put on his cap. He waved good bye to the old lady who was feeding the birds as he took out his phone.

"Hello?"

"Jonah Wilson. Go to the Central Park subway after gathering food and water an hour after noon. Do not be late," a male voice replied before hanging up.

He felt that voice create an earthquake in his heart. Hope and longing shook him violently, but he was standing still.

As sudden as an avalanche, he broke out into a run. He needed to get home.

* * *

><p><strong>SANCHEZ RESIDENCE, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA<br>08:00 JUNE 22, 2011**

The Jacuzzi felt so good. She welcomed the warmth as she sat in the warm water, her green eyes closed. The day before had been long and stressful. First, her boyfriend of a year dumped her for one of her sisters. Then, her English teacher gave her a detention for asking someone what pernicious meant. She was lucky that her parents believed her or else they would have taken her phone away. But now, it was Saturday and she wouldn't have to deal with that teacher for another…two days.

"Sissy?" her second littlest sister's voice called, "Someone's calling yo teyi-phone. It's not the booger-face."

She sighed, "Gracias Sonya. ¿Podrías traerme el cellular, cariño?"  
>"No way! Get yo own teyi-phone! I'm not yo slave!"<p>

That almost made her laugh, but her anger at the world stopped her. She groaned and got up, grabbing her towel. As she walked, she wrapped it around her.

She grumbled as she picked her phone out of Sonya's hand, "Thanks."

"Yo welcome!" Sonya exclaimed, missing the dry tone. The little girl ran back inside.

She sighed and answered the (amazingly) still ringing phone, "Hello?"  
>"Rosa Sanchez. Go the the Los Angeles AMTRAC station at two hours before noon. Please bring medical supplies. Do not be late," the voice replied before hanging up.<p>

Her emotions turning into a whirlpool of hope and longing, she ran into her house. She had to pack.

* * *

><p><strong>BLEECKER STREET, NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK<br>10:00 JUNE 22, 2011**

"Charles! Get away from there! You could fall!"  
>He sighed from his perch on the fire escape of his family's apartment. He had been daydreaming of a place where he was a knight and he was able to do something for people instead of people doing everything for him.<p>

"Yes Mum," he called back, getting up and going inside. His dirty blonde hair reflected the light of the lamp. His mother was in the kitchen, washing dishes.

She asked, "Charles, can you go to the market for me?"

"Yes Mum," he answered, grabbing his cell phone and bus pass. His mother handed him a list of what they needed.

"Be quick, Charlie!" his little brother called out behind him, "My baseball game's later and you promised to come!"  
>"And I will, Billy!" he called back, a half smile on his face. He closed the door and walked towards the elevator before his brother could call him back. He pressed the ground button and waited.<p>

"Someday a hero will save us, I'm not gonna sit here and wait. I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles. Watch as we all fly away," his cell phone sang from his pocket, making him take it out. Without looking at the ID, he started talking.

"Mom, I'll be careful, I'm not even–"

"Charles Varwick, please hang on. It is a long drop," the voice on the other end replied.

He gave a yell and hung onto the metal mar in the elevator as it violently dropped.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?"

* * *

><p>AN: Indeed, Charles, what is happening? What is happening is my sequel to the anime, Digimon: Frontier. This is ten or so years after the actual show. I made it kinda obvious as to who is getting what spirit. And before anyone gives me crap about Amber and Arbormon, Mulan put on her father's armor to go fight in a war. The spirit is just armor, the gender is all up to the wearer.

Also, to my faithful readers, Charles is not related to Vaughn at all. I was just having trouble coming up with a very British last name so I changed Vaughn's around to make one for Charles. Yes, I know they are very similar in appearance and nationality, but they are not the same person.

Some things I need to meantion: Jonah is an African American. I gave a hint to that with the plantation thing. He isn't "poor", he just street performs as a hobby. I am not making fun of African Americans by it, it's just part of the character.

Again, I don't own Digimon or the lyrics of the songs in this prologue. I own Amber, Jonah, Rosa, Charles, and their families. Thanks to Aurorawolfa for giving me streetnames for Amber's bit and for helping me develop Jonah's personality a little.


End file.
